Stranded:Garden Dome
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Read along as Phil and his wife Pookie, Benson, Donald Duck, Mr. Herriman, Ace of the gangrene gang and Lube of the greaser dogs, gets to be stranded in a garden dome long enough to win a million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Following Fanfiction Story is based on a skit from Nickelodeon's "The Amanda Show" and a Youtube sensation.

Chapter 1:Day 1

As we open up with a garden dome opens, the narrator said "This is a garden dome, and inside, may contain some 7 strangers who happen be inside getting inside there," as he gets to reveal of who are those 7 strangers are. "Gertrude 'Pookie' Shortman, Phil Shortman, Benson, Ace of the Gangrene gang, Lube, Mr. Heirriman, Benson and Donald Duck." as they get to inside the garden dome.

"Here are the rules, if you leave the garden dome, you'll lose, the winner who lasted in the garden dome, will get leave here with a cash prize worth," as we flash to a black-and-white fantasty of Ace getting the cash case. "One Million Dollars." as one of the agents slips his hands as he gets to take it away as we flash forward back.

"Let's see how much they could last each other in _Stranded."_ as the _Stranded_ logo get to be in place.

"Day 1." The narrator reads.

"I say that I might I get this competition in order!" announced Pookie.

"Hey, you can't be the boss of me," said Ace. "Besides, this ain't no completion."

"Duh, no competitor starts off that much." said Lube.

As Benson gets to saw that the mirror dome. "You know I was in a dome this huge twice, one for testing and for going for space."

"You never told us Mr. gumball machine." said Lube.

1 Hour later, "My name is Mr. Herriman, and I promise that I get Madam Foster get to be that I'll won't be living here until I get I win A million dollars."

"Hey Mr. Herriman," said Ace. "Why don't you do us a favor, and get me a soda."

"Oh no, If I get to leave the garden dome, I might get to lose." Mr. Herriman protested. "Oh no, no, no, that changed the rules."

"Really? Are you sure?" Mr. Herriman asked, as the others agreed. "Well, if they changed the rules as Mr Herriman get to leave, he heard an alarm as the guards had to take him away.

"What? Wait, no, they said that they changed the rules!" he shouted.

As Ace tells his co-competitors. "One down."

Results  
01:Ace Of The Gangrene Gang  
02:Benson  
03:Donald Duck  
04:Gerdurte "Pookie" Shortman  
05:Lube  
06:Phil Shortman  
XX:Mr. Herriman (After 1 Day)

End Chapter

Closing Note: The contestants as we know then are Phil and Pookie from _Nickeldeon's Hey Arnold!,_ Benson from _Cartoon Network's Regular Show,_ Ace Of the Gangrene gang is from another Cartoon Network Show _The Powerpuff Girls,_ Lube from _Catdog,_ The Disney character whose known to lose to lose temper, Donald Duck and finally, Mr. Herriman, Madam Foster's Imaginary Friend from a third show from the same network, _Foster's Home For Imaginary friends._ None of these characters are own by me, they been own by their creators and the shows that they're from.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before we began, here are some results in case if you miss the last chapter:  
01:Ace of the Ganggrene gane  
02:Bensen  
03:Donald Duck  
04:Lube  
05:Phil Shortman  
06:Gerturde "Pookie" Shortman  
XX:Mr. Herriman (After 1 Day)

Chapter 2:Days 5 and 7

Day 2

"With Mr Herriman gone, only 6 contestants remain, as they get to feel of how much they get notice of how much it'll have to be in this game."

As they go into Day 5, they might get to show that they're going to notice of how much they wanted to feel about it.

"Gee, I Don't you about you, but it seems that quite easy that it was going learn that it was going to teach that we're going to stay intact about this, and just between you and me, I think that it was going to notice that it's not all of that seriously that seems to notice about it." said Phil.

"Oh relax Honey, I think that once that we get though the distance, I hope that we're going to feel that it's all going to be worth the cause." said Pookie.

"Duh, I wish we got singing monkeys for this." said Lube.

"What are you complaining about?" Asked Benson. "This is the greatest thing that could ever notice about it." said Benson. "Why, if I could ever cross this, I might happen to make sure that I would never get to leave this garden dome." said Bensen.

"Uh, Gumball machine, I wouldn't do that if I were you, " worried Ace. "I've already tricked Mr. Herriman to get out of the game 4 days ago."

"Nonsense, besides, I think that I could that quite simply had to let anything at it was going to be a best time in the world." as he gets to step over it, the guards gets to take him away. "What have I done?" he asked. "I didn't even mean to get eliminated."

After he was gone, Ace told his co-competitors, "And then there were 5."

As the list got rid of his name, the narrator said "And so, with Benson gone only five remained, as they get to feel that they're tired and hungry."

"Oh man, I Got to get something to eat." said Phil.

"I betcha that I'm going to eat the duck." Said Ace as Donald quacks. "Not if I want to eat him first!" as they get to fight over Donald, he hurried quacks and ran out of the garden dome as the guards gets taken away.

"And then, there were four!" he happily smiled.

What will the final four do now that Benson an Donald are out of the competition? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments out and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Results  
01:Ace Of The Gangrene Gang  
02:Phil Shortman  
03:Grudrude "Pookie" Shortman  
04:Lube  
XX:Donald Duck (After 7 days)  
XX:Benson (After 5 days)  
XX:Mr. Herriman (After 1 day)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began, here are the results from the last chapter

Results:  
01:Ace Of The Gangrene Gang  
02:Phil Shortman  
03:Grertrude "Pookie" Shortman  
04:Lube  
XX:Donald Duck (After 7 days)  
XX:Benson (After 5 days)  
XX:Mr. Herriman (After 1 day)

Chapter 3:Days 21, 27 and 39

As the final four gets to be that they're getting weaker and weaker inside the garden dome, it seems that Phil, Pookie and Ace are desperate when suddenly...

"Duh, I Like singing monkeys, singing monkeys I wish that I could have, Singing monkeys is what I Could have, I would want singing monkeys if they're here, singing Monkeys that would be interesting, singing monkeys if I could know." as Phil jerked his head over to Lube. "Look, Pea brain, unless that you got some singing monkeys, I suggest that you might get to shut your pie hole before you leak stupid juice all over the place!"

As Lube smiles and said "I like singing monkeys."

"THAT'S IT!" As he gets to tear Lube apart, Pookie and Ace gets to stop him.

As the narrator continued, "they're tired, they're hungry, and they seem that they're going out of their minds, and now at day 21, they get to vote one of their own off the garden dome, who will it be?"

As Lube was repeating "I like singing monkeys", it seems that the votes get to reveal that Phil's vote said "Lube" as he gets to voted up, and so as Pookie's vote that said "Lube", as well as Ace as he gets to voted for "Lube" next, as for Lube as he voted for himself as his vote said "Me."

As the guards gets to take him away, he said "Bye everybody, I had a wonderful 3 weeks." as he leaves and his name gets get rid of the list.

"You know," said Pookie. "I like singing monkeys too."

"QUIET!" Shouted Phil as he Scared her and Ace. "Forgive me."

"As they could get something to eat, they're eating parts of the garden dome." as the three remaining contestants are doing that, they go into day 27 and the narrator said "No one know what might happens next."

As Ace began. "So this friend of mine, he stole theses pairs of shoes as they could find out as he broke into a shoe store, and then, I think that he could be that he could get to leave without paying, so what am I- I Mean my friend supposed to do?"

As Phil looked at Ace mean to him, he told him. "You disgust me."

"That didn't answer my question." as three voices gets to be heard by Ace.

"Not so fast-"

"-Ace of the-"

"-Ganggrene Gang!"

It was the Powerpuff Girls who came to him. "You're under arrest for stealing those shoes from the local shoe store in Townsville!" replied Blossom.

"What? Who squealed?" Ace demanded. "You did!" answered Buttercup. "we're only watching the show!"

"Ah Nuts!" said Ace as he gets taken away.

"And then there were 2." as they get to high-five each other as they get to be weaken about it.

As Ace's name got removed, the Narrator said "Only 2 are left in the garden dome, Phil Shortman and his wife Pookie, only one of them will be a million dollars, the others get to leave here with nothing, who will it be?"

"Pookie, Pookie, Pookie!" replied Phil.

"Yes Honey?" Asked Pookie.

"The Million Dollars, it's right at the exit, isn't it?"

"I believe that it is."

"Well, I been thinking, if we could leave together, we might take the million dollars and go." as she looked into Phil's face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking Vegas!" shouted Phil.

"HIT IT!" as Phil and Pookie gets to dance to music on the radio they just turn on.

As they grabbed the money and get to leave the garden dome at the same time.

"What?" No!" Outraged the Narrator. "Those aren't the rules, you better come back and put back the money back!" as the guards as they get to chase them as they get to drive away in their Packard. "Hey, come back now, I'm serous!" as he sighs and tells the guards and said "Next time, don't leave the case right next to the exit." as they shrugged their should as they tried.

The End

Please leave some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you!


End file.
